<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roaring 20s by DiosLouis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921122">Roaring 20s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosLouis/pseuds/DiosLouis'>DiosLouis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosLouis/pseuds/DiosLouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you asked a stranger to give you a ride and he turned out to be a hunter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roaring 20s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746913">Roaring 20s</a> by Архангел Луи.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked around, hoping to see a bus approaching, but fate clearly said to me, «fuck you». The rain thickened and a few minutes later a strong wind was «added» to it. Yeah, only I can go out at two in the morning for chips and cider.</p><p>The mood was as shitty as was the weather and I shivered noticing a man running towards a black impala across the road. He was also carrying a bag of chips and a bottle of beer, so I smiled. Just "brothers in mind" damn. There was still no bus, and the Impala hadn't moved which was weird. Freaking out, I ran to the car, which was unlocked.</p><p>– Um, hi, – I began, noticing that the man was relaxed and not even surprised.</p><p>– I didn't think you'd come, – he said, raising the bottle in greeting. – Where do you need a ride?</p><p>— It would be nice — unlike my new «fried», I was tense. The man didn't look like a killer, he was wearing a gray T-shirt with a red checkered shirt over it, and dark green pants. There was faint stubble on his face. I sighed, looking at his dark hair.</p><p>– Can you show me where the gas station at first? – The man opened the window and threw empty bottle into the trash. He caught my eye and grinned. - Non-alcoholic. I'm Paul, by the way.</p><p>– David, –  I said with a tight smile. — Now we need to go to the intersection and turn left.</p><p>– Fine, –  the man nodded, starting the engine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>